lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn Town
The Spawn Tower has been the center of player interaction since before the Third Age, but with the coming of the Fourth World, something new arrived- Spawn Town. Spawn Town consists of the main Spawn Tower, a Library, a Market, the Admin Building, Towns Info and Alcoves, Auction House, the Tavern, and the Sanction of Battle. (That's what it's called right?) *Note: After the world change from the Fourth world to the fifth, Spawn Town was replaced with Aladra. This page is only for the Spawn Town of the Fourth world. '' Library The library is a beautiful building filled with books written by the server population. It includes fiction, non-fiction, server history and lore, short stories, poems, songs, and items from important roleplay events. There are two levels of the Spawn Library, both filled with books. You can submit a book of your own by the front desk, and one of Loka's librarians will sort them and add them to the shelves for all to enjoy! Current librarians are (I know Art is, and I think Ron, who else?). Market The Market is a feature that allows players to buy and sell items. There are five market tents, each with a different category of items. A tent of brown and white has more primarily blocks, separated into six chests- Earth Blocks, Wood Logs, Nether, Misc., Building Rares, and Utility Rares. Another busy market stall the purple and white consumables tent. Food is sorted into four sales chests- Cooked food, fish, potions, and consumables, (items such as golden apples and golden carrots.) There is a black and white market stall for goods of high value, as such, there are six chests: Ores, ingots, armor, tools, weapons, and enchanted books. There is a grey and white tent for materials, and the chests are for general materials, horse items, brewing materials, and music disks. The last market stall is a tent for decorations, the chests are for wool, flowers, and greenery. Admin Building The Admin Building is a two story structure whose main purpose is to tell about the ranks of Loka. There is also a display of the heads' of the current Sentries, Guardians, Elders, and Old Ones. Current ranks are Sentries: hip736, Ronshaud, ErickLikan, Jedoi, MOpyc, Leasaur, Lazuli73 Guardians: Artagan, adderman500, mopb3, hornedbaron, Shilo_Moonflair Elders: MasterTargaryen, Cryptite Old One: Magpieman The second floor of the Admin Building is the Time-Lost Gate, the portal to past worlds. When you visit here and step through the portal, you will come to a platform will three more portals. To the left is the Artifact, the first world. Going straight will take you to Loka, the second world. To the left is the Third world. Once within the Time-Lost Gate, you can return to Loka by typing '/leave''' or return to the platform using /hub. You cannot build or open chests or doors. Towns Info and Alcoves The Towns Info building is the place to visit if you're planning to create a town! It is here you can learn how to build a town generator to set up your city. You can also take the stairs underground and use the World Rail system. Behind the Towns info building you can visit the Town Alcoves. The Alcoves are an area of Spawn that town owners can claim in order to build on and advertise their city. Only owners and subowners can build on the plot your town claims, and you can put whatever info you want or build something to represent your town. . |centre]] Auction House Auctions are a tradition of the Lokan people. One would advertise rare items, and would sell to to the highest bidder. The main currency accepted are diamonds, gold, emeralds, and iron. There is a chat that only those inside the Auction house can see, so public chat isn't spammed. There used to be regularly scheduled auctions, but with the introduction of the Market, auctions aren't as popular. The Tavern The Tavern is a building that sits high on a hill overlooking the rest of Spawn Town. The sign located high on the building says "The Limping Llama". Next time you visit, be sure to chat with the Brewmaster! He's friendly unless you spend ''too ''much time talking, as he has work to do. He's known to often give mysterious hints to events that might be going on... Inside the Tavern you can buy and sell alcohol, and it's been a popular place to sit and visit with friends, to chat about lore and history, and sometimes to discuss alliance terms or politics. The Tavern has secrets, however. Try to find them! Sanction of Battle At the Sanction of Battle, one can view the player rankings for 1v1 arenas and battlegrounds, such as Valley of the Artifacts and Overload. Outside the Hall you can visit the Prowess Vendor, where you can buy armour and tools with the prowess earned through PvP games. Category:Lore